charmed_rebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunday Parry
Sunday Parry was a witch who came from a psychiatric ward before she died and became a whitelighter. She's the whitelighter of Savannah Hanson, Annie Halliwell and Juliet Castro. History Birth and the Mental Institution TBA Sunday Morning We were first introduced to Sunday as an escaped mental patient that was very dangerous and made headlines in the paper. She caused two deaths when she escaped and this caused the Charmed Ones to go after her seeing her as a threat and a menace to society. However, we later learned that she escaped, not because she was mentally unstable (or at least that unstable), but because she got news that her mother was dying and that her aunt, Julie Craler, was after her. Searching for the Truth TBA Death and Becoming a Whitelighter TBA The Final Battle TBA Later Life TBA Powers TBA Personality Sunday's a cynical, sarcastic young girl whose ambition and desire for the truth give her a determination to be desired. She's secretive and doesn't give her trust to just anyone. She's also somewhat sociopathic, using her Electrokinesis to mess with others, mostly be giving them small “shocks to the system” as she calls it. She's initially aloof and keeps herself distant at first for fear of being betrayed, but once she opens up, she'll gradually give more trust to a person. She's poetic, intelligent and a genuinely caring person. She keeps up a facade to hide her sensitivities. Relationships Romantic Relationships TBA Other Relationships TBA Etymology Sunday: The name comes from the Latin dies solis, meaning "sun's day": the name of a pagan Roman holiday. It is also called Dominica (Latin), the Day of God. The Romance languages, languages derived from the ancient Latin language (such as French, Spanish, and Italian), retain the root. Parry: 1630s, from French parez! (which commonly would have been heard in fencing lessons), imperative of parer "ward off," from Italian parare "to ward or defend a blow" (see para- (2)). Related: Parried; parrying. Non-fencing use is from 1718. The noun is 1705, from the verb. Psychological Profile Heavy dependency issues are evident in Ms. Parry, likely stemming from a fractured relationship with her father, who is her only remaining parent as of 2033. Her socio-behavioral skills are underdeveloped, to say the least, as she was been raised in a captive and isolated environment (the asylum) from the age of nine. Concepts of personal space and a tendency towards expulsive behavior are hallmarks of this, both of which she exhibits profoundly. Sunday also displays mild/moderate sociopathic tendencies; a trait that manifests itself in the joy she receives from delivering mild electric shocks to other captives within the compound. Quotes My psychologist says I'm delusional, but the voices in my head tell me I'm not. I want the job where you push scared skydivers out the plane. Ok, ok, I'm serious now. (bursts out laughing). Notes and Trivia *Sunday is the first and only person the Charmed Ones meet at a psychiatric ward. *The quote used by Sunday up top comes from what Elle Bishop said on heroes. *Both Elle and Sunday are played by Kristen Bell. *Sunday once said, "When I die, I want my last words to be, "I left a million dollars under the..." and leave people scrambling to find it." Ironically, she did leave her friends scrambling to find something shortly after her death. Appearances TBA Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Original Characters Category:Deceased Category:Whitelighters Category:Magical Beings